Myortia
Myortia Zavarell, or simply Myortia, is an Omnis sorceress, a former member of the Omnis Clan, a cult of nomadic sorcerers who invade territory as they see fit. She first appeared in Superstition as the deuteragonist of the game. In Superstition, after her excommunication from the Omnis Clan, she snuck onto the clan’s travel ship for their next mission to sabotage them, and ends up on Quadrasera Island, where she meets Lucky, a familiar erebokinetic feline who has had a run-in with the clan in the past. The two end up teaming up to force the Omnis Clan to leave the island, using their combined abilities to take them out, one by one. Appearance Myortia is an Omnis, an ethereal species with a similar body type of humans, but the similarities stop there. Myortia’s skin is a light indigo, her maroon-colored hair is tied into a spiky ponytail, and her nails are painted with exotic patterns, likely symbols in Omnis culture. Her eyes are an ethereal blue, almost like an ocean. She typically wears a navy-colored patterned cloak, with light blue leggings. She’s sometimes seen wearing more “human” clothing, however, such as a red dress when she and Lucky invade the Albatross Casino undercover. Due to how Omnises age, Myortia has been alive for about 400 years as of Superstition, but doesn’t look much older than her mid-20s in human years. Personality Myortia, despite seeming elegant at first, is a snarky, seemingly overconfident woman who is more quick to use brute force than to use compassion when dealing with others. She isn’t exactly what you’d call a serious partner, either, as she’s seen cracking jokes in the face of danger, often at the expense of others, though she’ll pull it together when the time comes to actually fight. Despite her brash nature, however, she actually begins to cares about Lucky as a friend overtime, possibly out of a strange sense of guilt, and she’s the first to come to his aid when he’s in danger. As the story continues, she tones her arrogance down, allowing Lucky to be more comfortable with working alongside her. Powers and Abilities Myortia, like Lucky, wields erebokinesis (shadow manipulation) as a magic weapon. Unlike Lucky, however, she’s skilled in the art, and is not “cursed”, as she learned how to use erebokinesis rather than have the ability forced on her like her companion. Having been able to practice the magic form for several centuries, Myortia knows almost every technique using the shadows, including using shadow projectiles, forming the shadows into weapons, “hiding” and “teleporting” in shadows, and forming barriers around herself using the shadows. All of these techniques she has to teach to Lucky, much to her chagrin. Relationships Lucky Myortia and Lucky start off on a somewhat rough note when the two first form an alliance: she only decides to take him with her because erebokinesis is a magic type many Omnis are vulnerable to, and having another erebokinetic with her would be beneficial in combat. In the first half of the game, Myortia is somewhat rude and crass towards Lucky, often teasing him for his demeanor and lack of ability in erebokinesis, and not taking him seriously with his worries and anxieties. However, after a change in heart following the pair’s confrontation with Pynamo, the Sorcerer of Fire, she begins to be more encouraging towards him, rather than act mildly cruel. As such, they begin to form more of a bond, and, by the end of the game, they can probably consider each-other friends. Valentine Myortia and Valentine's history is seemingly complicated: for several centuries, the two weren’t familiar with each-other, while Myortia was a member of the Omnis Clan. However, after the two began to actually talk to each-other, Valentine fell in love with her, and the two formed a relationship behind the back of Shacklebolt, the leader of the clan. The relationship continued until the two found out Myortia was to be excommunicated from the clan: Valentine refused to let Myortia stay with the Omnis in secret, not willing to risk her position or life for her. Out of anger, Myortia attacked her, scarring her face and sealing her fate of excommunication. When the two meet again in the Quadrasera Island, there’s a certain awkward tension between the two, though it seems to mix in with regret from both parties. Despite the tension, Myortia defeats Valentine, and does so a second time when she tries to stop her and Lucky from facing Shacklebolt at Blizzard Backdown. During the Battle at Omnitopia Core, Myortia fights against several enemies alongside Valentine, and the two begin to address each-other in a less negative manner, likely due to being on the same side. During the climax of the battles, when Myortia is gravely wounded by Black Cat, Valentine rushes to her aid to heal her, and Myortia takes the opportunity to apologize to Valentine for how she treated her previously, and for fighting her back at the Quadrasera Island. Although she doesn’t respond to Myortia’s apology in the moment, it’s later revealed that Valentine forgave her for her actions in the epilogue. Apart from referring to her as “Val” instead of “Valentine”, Myortia additionally reveals that she and Valentine are leaving Omnitopia to go on a journey around the world, implying the two’s relationship was on its way to fully mending since the Battle of Omnitopia Core. Trivia *Myortia is the second incarnation of a character named “Felix”, a sorcerer who Lucky initially teamed up with in an older plan of a story featuring Lucky, Lucky Charm. Felix’s transition into Myortia was done to allow the character to stand out more, and allow the character to have a more brash, adventurous personality to contrast to Lucky’s anxious demeanor. *Myortia’s design was inspired somewhat by the art style of . Gallery Myortia.png|Myortia’s artwork for by MyortiaExo.png|Awesome artwork by !! Category:Characters Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Superstition Category:World Tournament